In the following description, an antenna selection information generating method and a signal transmitting method for the same are disclosed.
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a structure of a general closed loop antenna switching system.
In every system that transmits and receives signals using a plurality of transmitting and receiving antennas, the structure, as shown in FIG. 1, uses the small number of RF chains for transmission by switching the transmitting antennas.
In particular, in an uplink closed loop antenna switching system, a transmitting end has the structure that operates in a manner of sequentially (or randomly or by giving a predetermined weight to a period of an antenna to use) selecting an antenna for transmitting data and then transmitting the data and a sounding reference signal (hereinafter abbreviated ‘SRS’).
In a configuration of a transmitting end 100 shown in FIG. 1, a resource allocating module 110 plays a role in determining a frequency, time or space (antenna) for carrying a packet. And, a switching module 120 sequentially (or randomly) selects an antennas to transmit the packet received from the resource allocating module 110 in performing each transmission. In this case, a plurality of transmitting antennas can exist and the number of RF chains can amount to the maximum number of the transmitting antennas.
Meanwhile, a receiving end 200 measures a channel quality of a transport layer using the received reference signal and then feeds back the measured channel quality. Therefore, as mentioned in the above description, the switching module 120 will be able to perform antenna switching based on the fed-back channel quality.
The object of the closed loop antenna switching system shown in FIG. 1 is to obtain spatial diversity by transmitting data using transmitting antennas alternately in a configuration difficult to have numerous transmitting RF chains (e.g., a terminal has difficulty in having a great number of RF chains in case of an uplink system).